


The Perfect Cover

by Crowgirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Meta, Not Beta Read, Off-screen Relationship(s), Really Very Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘That isn’t very kind, is it?’





	The Perfect Cover

Aziraphale comes out of the kitchen with his tea, drawn by the sound of manic typing. ‘What _are_ you doing?’

‘Just a little -- ha!’ Crowley hits a last button with the air of a concert pianist and sits back with a triumphant air. Aziraphale can see his eyes flicking over the screen in front of him and he nods. ‘Yes. Yes, that’s _perfect.’_ He glances up and grins at Aziraphale. ‘Come and have a look.’

Aziraphale braces himself and sits down on the couch just behind Crowley’s shoulder. Why Crowley had insisted on going to _three_ different shops and making _two_ visits to decide on _this_ particular couch to then never sit on it is entirely beyond Aziraphale, honestly, but it’s comfortable and he enjoys it. Crowley sits, as he almost always does, with his legs coiled beneath the low, black-varnished coffee table, his laptop, slim and unspeakably expensive for the amount of use it gets, before him. He’s drumming his fingers on his thigh now, practically vibrating with the cleverness of whatever he’s just done. 

Aziraphale leans forward so he can read properly. ‘Oh -- oh, dear. That isn’t very kind, is it?’ 

‘Kind? _Kind?’_ Crowley snorts, twisting around so he can raise his eyebrows more effectively. _‘You’re_ the one who was _all_ bent out of shape--’

‘I was not!’

‘--about how this was _too_ much and _too_ close and we’d end up on the radar again and what _could_ we do about it.’ Crowley’s imitation is, as always, spot on, complete with waving hands and Aziraphale smiles before he can help himself. Crowley looks satisfied and twists back around again, resettling himself so he’s leaning against Aziraphale’s knees. ‘This is perfect.’

‘You don’t think it’s just a bit much?’

‘If anything, it’s not enough.’

Aziraphale hums and takes a sip of tea. ‘What about --’ He waves a finger at the screen. ‘--that last paragraph. Something about…mm…’ He lifts his empty hand, unconsciously adopting the pose of an orator, albeit a sitting one. ‘We will not stand silent as they destroy the barriers of horror we still have for evil.’

Crowley twists around again. _‘Angel.’_

Aziraphale resists the urge to preen at the admiration and instead shrugs, taking another sip of tea. ‘Well. I was an American evangelical. Briefly.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.
>
>> I love that they are going to write to Netflix to try and get [#GoodOmens](https://twitter.com/hashtag/GoodOmens?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) cancelled. Says it all really. <https://t.co/8WNxCY1YmV>
>> 
>> — Neil Gaiman (@neilhimself) [June 19, 2019](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1141369513134436352?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
